


Were We Just Fireworks?

by Astraeluna



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, One Shot, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 04:43:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8518957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astraeluna/pseuds/Astraeluna





	

“Are you sure about this?” Saeran masked his worry while handing you a small envelope. You took it and emptied its contents in your glittering purse that matched your stilettos and the accents on your long sheer dress.

“I’m sure. Bring the car later and…I’m sorry I had to make you do this.” You placed your hand on his shoulder. You wanted to say more but you dropped your hand instead and continued to walk past him, on to the driveway. Saeyoung pulled up in his car and the door to the passenger side automatically opened. You slid into the car while Saeran waved his hand to you and Saeyoung, gesturing he’ll see you both at the party later.

Locking in your seatbelt, Saeyoung looked over to your side. “You look beautiful.” He complimented. You managed a smile and thanked him. But those were the only words you would exchange for the whole ride.

You leaned back on the chair and let your eyes scan the dashboard, his hand on the steering wheel, and his face that focused solely on the road. You pressed your lips together to fight back a sigh. You looked away from him and shifted your attention to the scenery outside your window. All the while, remembering the first time you were in the car with Saeyoung.

I feel like I’ll become a much better driver if you sit beside me.  
I feel like I’m going to smile the whole time.

His words remained in your mind and when you did go on a drive with him on that one big adventure you had, it really did feel that way. You held a phone to his ear to talk even if you were beside each other. He was worried that you were bored and searched for songs on the radio amidst his maniacally fast driving. You both sang and you were shocked to learn that he could sing so well. Despite the danger ahead of you then, you were filled with music and laughter. Now, you closed your eyes to try and bear the silence taking up all the space in the car.

You arrived at the RFA party and Saeyoung was acting as vibrant and bright as the camera flashes coming from all sides. He greeted your friends cheerfully, pointing a finger gun as he shouted out their names.

“This is your third year in the RFA. You deserve much praise for all the parties you have organized since. Thank you.” Jaehee said as she walked towards you and handed you a glass of champagne. “You look very happy.” She followed as she joined you in observing Saeyoung horse around with Yoosung. You mumbled a “thanks” into your glass, drinking faster than you should have. Saeyoung looked happy and they all believed he was happy. Except for you. You knew too well the unquenchable sadness hidden behind those glasses.

Saeyoung finally had everything he wanted. He was free from his job in the agency, he reunited with Saeran, and he married you. It wasn’t a wedding at a space station, but it was beautiful nonetheless. You married outside an observatory atop a hill and the stars blanketed the sky as you exchanged vows. It was the best day of your life and you both glowed with happiness, competing with the light of the moon. You were convinced that everything was finally right in the world. But you never expected that things from then onwards would only grow dim.

You learned that Saeyoung’s depression wasn’t something that went away from a single major event in life. It always found its way back and haunted your relationship. It hung on and it stayed. Depression dined with you during dinners when he wordlessly ate the food you took hours to cook. It joined you in dates when his excitement suddenly dulled despite you planning a day out for a long time now. It lounged in your home when he felt like he needed to be alone for a while. It slept with you in bed on nights when he turned away and wouldn’t wrap himself around you.

You’ve tried hard to make it better but you’ve only grown tired. You were not tired of him. You love him as much and maybe even more than you did since you’ve started loving him. But it pained you knowing you weren’t enough to heal him. You believed you would be enough but you realized you were foolish to have thought that. Every episode of depression was a dagger to your heart that you never managed to remove. You knew you were being selfish but you thought you needed to make room in his heart for him to be truly happy.

“Oh, the fireworks display is starting. Would you join us in the balcony?” Jaehee’s voiced snapped you away from your thoughts. She started talking about a firework company’s sponsorship but her words were muddled in your ears. You simply nodded, unable to form coherent responses.

As you reached the opened double doors leading outside, you saw Saeyoung leaning against the balcony railings. His head looked to the sky and as the first burst of light filled the sky, his face was painted in its color. It was so bright, it clearly showed the lonely expression on his face. You were with him, yet it was as if you never were.

You looked up as well and watched the fireworks. They flew up fast and burned brilliantly against the darkness. The lights would linger for a short while but they would disappear only leaving a trail of smoke that clouded the dark sky.

You looked back down and your eyes fell on him again. You were overwhelmed with sadness that you felt the pain in your chest.

“I will always love you Saeyoung” you whispered.

And before a tear could escape your eye, you turned your back from where everyone stood and made your way out of the party. Your hand reached inside your purse to look for the car keys hiding somewhere among your documents for your new identity.


End file.
